With an ever increasing number of different sized, shaped and weighted boats due to the increasing popularity of this industry, it is recognized that the trailer must securely support the boat carried thereby, and that the boat hull supporting elements quickly conform to the contour of the hull for proper distribution of the weight of the boat and to avoid localized stresses.
Adequate weight distribution for the massive hulls supported by these modern tandem-type boat trailers provides relative ease of maneuverability during loading and launching, and steady towing characteristics. A number of different styles of bunk and roller-type boat trailers attempt to provide such weight distribution by having a plurality of longitudinally and laterally spaced areas of weight support; one under the keel at the front, another above the wheel axle, and another at the rear of the keel. Although a definite improvement over past trailers, a full line conformity of the support for maximum hull support is not completely attained in certain instances of hull configurations.